DeGlee'd
by YouthWastedOnTheYoung
Summary: After Santana and Quinn set McKinley high on fire, the school shuts down of course. As everyone else is shipped somewhere in Ohio, Mr. Schue decides to use this time for fun...so they head to Canada for the rest of the year. And what other school that is "no nonsense" to atend other than...Degrassi?
1. Day 0 Part 1

Chap 1: Day 0 Part: 1/2

"Thanks." Rachel shakily whispered in Santana's ear as they exit the plane.

Santana was walking with Brittany, linking pinkies, rolling her eyes. When the blonde noticed that Santana didn't reply to the other girl's comment she took it upon herself to add, "You're welcome.". Santana dropped her head into the palm of her free hand.

"Wow, Santana. What else did you do besides setting the school on fire? Because a lot of people are thanking you for whatever reason.", the blonde commented bubbly.

Santana stopped walking abruptly and turned toward the blonde, making a point to release her pinkie and putting them behind the group of angry teens walking toward the bus. "Britt, they are thanking me for burning the school down. Hobbit calls herself being sarcastic, but you can't be sarcastic when you have more fear in your voice than anything.", Santana made a point to shout that last part in Rachel's direction. Rachel merely grabbed tighter to Finn, who turned and shot Santana a glare.

Santana let out a sigh and shook her head, as if to say "This will be a long year.". After a few steps forward Santana found herself walking back to get Brittany who was still standing there with a slight wobble lingering on her lips and big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry.", the brunette mumbled under her breath (she had to keep her image), as she linked pinkies with the blonde once again and began walking.

"It's okay. Just remember this is a new place and…I don't wanna walk places by myself, I might do something wrong or something.", the blonde said, whispering the last part to Santana's ear. Santana found herself smiling sheepishly and nudging Britt with her shoulder before getting carried away.

"That's exactly why I love you. You need me more than ever now and…", the girl took a deep breath, "I need you, too." Before Santana said too much, she decided to just stop there.

"Why? Santana you're captain of the Cheerio's now, er co-captain or something, and you just set the school on fire. I remember the day you did it, we went over to your house and laughed about it….between sweet lady kisses. If anything that's all you need me for." At that, Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Okay first of all…I'm captain since Sue's precious Quinnie wanted to go all badass. Second, did you really just add me burning the school down as a bright side to my predicament? And three, we may have laughed and kissed and whatever, but you HAVE to stop bringing that stuff up, okay? You know how I feel about it.", in pure rage.

"Satan, Britt, c'mon! You're gonna miss the bus!" Mercedes called back.

After shouting "Okay!" in unison, the blonde turned toward the Latina. "How you feel about that shouldn't compare to how you feel about me, Santana." With that Brittany ran toward the bus, leaving Santana with her thoughts. Santana didn't want to make it seem like she was running after Brittany (because that just wasn't her style), but she did have to catch the bus so she casually jogged toward it.

Boarding the bus was a nightmare, for Santana that is. The "underdogs" of the Glee club gave her hell about how they are in the back of the bus and NOT the cheerleaders. "Everybody knows that only cheerleaders go toward the back of the bus", Santana thought to herself as she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow an attack mode.

"Oh hell no. Don't make me go Lima Heights on your sorry asses. What the fuck is this?", Santana erupted walking toward the final rows of the bus as the overweight bus driver struggled to turn around and see what was going on. When realizing that he couldn't, he just looked in the big mirror that faces the kids. "What the hell is wrong with this girl now?" Mercedes asked. "You know that cool people, people who are somebody, like…HBIC goes to the back of this bus!", Santana exclaimed at practically the whole Glee club at the back.

"We know. That's why we're back here and you're up there." Finn pointed the front of the bus and exchanged a nervous smile with Rachel. As Santana turned to look toward where the boy was pointing, she saw Brittany and a few other Glee clubbers that didn't intend on feeling Santana's wrath and just sat in their normal places, like Tina and Mike. When she seen Britt she flashed a smile, and got a turn of the head in return.

"What the fuck ever. You guys are overrated.", Santana directed toward the kids at the back of the bus without turning around. She heard small cheers and high-fives going around.

Santana sat toward the fron of the bus and motioned for Brittany to sit next to her, only to see the blonde focusing elsewhere. "Seriously?", Santana said under her breath as Brittany walked pass her, "Stubbles McCripplePants?". Mr. Schue and Coach Sue entered the bus of rowdy teenagers, (most only rowdy because Santana actually left them alone).

"Alright Dream Girls and He-She's", Sue blared over her megaphone, "Welcome to Canada."

After hearing everyone on the bus moan and groan Mr. Schue stepped in and continued the speech. "Thank you. Thank you. I mean the applause, it means a lot to me.", his sarcasm died. "You guys should be happy you aren't stuck somewhere back in Ohio. I had to BEG and PLEAD and don't forget pay to get you guys to this school…to Canada!", he shouted the last part with excitement. "And it's all exclusively for the Glee club. So give it up for getting outta Lima! Whoo!" This gave the teens a little more enthusiasm, and there was a shout or two and clapping.

Quinn got onto the bus and was immediately greeted with a blank stare from everyone. She just stood there between Sylvester and Schue and said, "What'd I miss. I heard cheering.". After about a minute or two of blank stares Sue picked up her megaphone and yelled straight into Quinn's ear, "Sit down Fire Flame Spitter. You almost missed us.". Quinn didn't have to be told twice she walked toward the back of the bus and noticed a hand pulling her back toward the front. As she turned into the seat without her own consent Santana casually added, "They're feeling badass today. But I can't go all Lima Heights on a bus. Not classy.", looking through her bag the whole time.

"And hello to you too Santana. Partner in crime.", The short-haired blonde elbowed the Latina and giggled.

"Oh shut the fuck up. You know…I'm not your partner in crime Quinn. I swear. Did that pink dye get through your scalp. You've gone cray cray.", the angry girl had finally faced Quinn, but she was taken back. "Whoa.", she mumbled as the bus took off.

"Yeah,", Quinn smiled. "I was waiting for you to notice. That other person…'Goth-zilla', that wasn't me.". As Quinn went on about how her gothic days were just a phase and she was really sorry about what had happened and a lot of shit Santana could really care less about, Santana locked eyes with Britt who was sitting next to Artie in the "Handicapped Accessible" area of the bus on the other side a row or two back.

"Don't worry gorgeous. No one really cares. The world never stopped loving you. And…you look really good", Santana directed toward Quinn, never taking her eyes off of Brittany, who was now pissed. But Santana found herself surprised as the last part rolled off of her tongue as if she'd waited to say it.

"Hey, can I ask you something Britt?", Artie looked at the blonde.

"Anything. I'm not sure I'll have an answer though. Did you know that most questions were hard?", Brittany asked in all seriousness.

"You don't say.", Artie forced his interest on the comment, "Not to be rude at all, but…why are you here?".

Brittany laughed really hard, causing Santana to look over and see the other blonde slumped on Artie's shoulder, gasping for air. "The same reason you're here silly. Quinn and Santana burned the school down. Oh Artie, keep up."

Artie forced a laugh and blushed at the feel of a woman being so close to him, then got down to business, "I know. I mean, why are you here with me, sitting with me and not… never mind."

"Oh! Do you _want _me to leave? 'Cause I was kinda hoping I could get to know you better this year.", the blonde's fingers were doing a little dance on the lame boy's shirt.

With wide eyes Artie replied nervously, "Yeah, uh no. I uh, psh sure. I just. I mean you can. You know. We're uhm…yeah. I could-". He was cut off by Britt's finger on his lips. There was a female near Artie that wasn't there due to a dare or looking at him as a responsibility, he didn't want to mess that up.

On the back of the bus, rumors were beginning about the new school they'd all be attending until the year was out.

"I heard. It's WAY worse than McKinley." Finn suggested throwing his long, meaty arm around Rachel.

"Yeah, like a school full of Santana's!", Rachel exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"Berry, what'd I tell you about saying my name?", came a familiar voice from the front of the bus. Rachel cringed. "Just imagine.", she quickly added.

"Also,", Kurt began as he was crossing his legs, "the school is supposedly just as…well, gay as we are.". The last part had a noticeable pitch of confidence behind it.

"And uniforms!", Mercedes burst out as if it had just hit her like a bag of bricks, "Friggin uniforms. What the hell am I gonna do with that?"

Up in the front of the bus Santana was a little curious. "Quinn?", she turned toward the girl who had slightly dosed off.

"Uh, yeah?", the blonde replied sleepily,

"Why'd you do it?", Santana furrowed her brow.

"Do what?", Quinn followed suit, "Flick the cig?", she relaxed again. "I thought we had this conversation when we were sentenced to a week at that homeless shelter, San. I did it because it had fit my image.", the blonde finished.

"That's exactly what I mean.", the Latina's body was now fully facing the blonde. "Why did you even create that stupid image. It so wasn't you.", making sure not to look into the blonde's hazel havens.

"Hey, Frakenteens, we're at the hotel. FILE OUT!", Sylvester yelled to the kids as Mr. Schue stepped off of the bus with his roster. As the teens relieved the bus one by one and gathered on the side to get their bags, he checked them off.

"Lopez, Fabray, Pierce,", Mr. Schue began checking off names. "Hummel, Berry, Hudson, Motta, Abrams, blah, blah, blah. I mean seriously, who did we leave between getting on the bus and now?", and with that he put the clip-board in his bag and lead the teens into the hotel.

All of the kids were gathering their bags as Sue checked in. Walking into the hotel, there was a series of "Ooh!" and "Ah!", and the occasional "Damn.", from yours truly, Lopez. After placing his own bags on the bell-boy cart Sam turned to Mercedes and smirked.

"Excuse me madam, Sam here, and I couldn't help but notice your struggle.", Sam said in his best English impression.

Mercedes laughed and shook her head, "Sam we're in Canada, not England baby.".

"Baby?", the eager teen began. "Is that a pet name I hear?".

As she sat her bags on Sam's cart Mercedes forced a giggle, "There can be no pet name, when there is no…pet? I don't know. Anyway, NO!"

Everybody turned as the lobby's door bell rang implying that someone had walked through and found the 3 most gorgeous people possible. The oldest woman made her way past Schue and simply said, "Presidential for Coyne?", and the man behind the desk scattered for a key. The two teens that entouraged the woman were chatting,

"Fiona, how do you feel about Holly J?", said the fair-haired boy.

"She's alright. Really into a lot at school, a little preppy, talks too much, she-", she noticed the worry in her brother's eyes. "She's great, Declan. You have nothing to worry about. Ask her to dinner tonight, make it official.". As they were chatting amongst themselves the older woman had already began walking away.

Declan was staring down at his phone and seen a text from Holy J.

**Holly J: Meet me Above the Dot tomorrow night? Really want to see you.**

Unbeknownst to the distracted boy, he bumped into Sugar who was staring blankly around the lobby, causing her bags to be a metaphorical avalanche for the rest of the year.

"Oh, shit.", he jumped straight to the ground, as did Motta.

"I'm truly sorry. I just-", he stopped talking as his breath was taken away by the person in front of him. He found himself staring at her and blushed as the girl grinned back at him.

"Really, It's no problem.", Motta began staring at the ground pushing a chunk of hair behind her right ear. "My name's Sugar and you are…?"

Declan smiled, but looked down at the text still on his screen and the smile faltered. "Really late.", he answered Sugar's question and excused himself.

"Children?", the older woman turned, her chin lifted and her sunglasses at the tip of her nose. The McKinley teens watched on as the unknown boy and girl moaned and scattered toward their mother, boarding the elevator.

"Hot.", Quinn whispered into Sugar's ear, acknowledging what had just happened between her and the distracted boy. Sugar blushed, if people had done that anymore.

"Alright.", Mr. Schue turned around toward the children throughout the lobby and spread a number of key cards in his hand. After all eyes were on him, he tilted his head to the right and smirked, "Roomies?"

A/N: Next chapter will be the same day (as this chapter) but from Degrassi's perspective. Thus being, Day 0: Part 2/2. review, fav, alert, ya know

These events that are referred to in the chapter (and throughout the fucking story) are NOT exactly the way they occur in the actual series. As we all know, Quinn did not set the piano on fire Senior year...let alone burn the school down. Get lost in the story. Use as little Glee reference as possible actually. Bai.


	2. Day 0 Part 2

Chap 2: Day 0 Part: 2/2

"Well. There it goes.", Holly J sighed as _**Sent **_appeared on her new iPhone screen indicating that her message to Declan had been sent. She was sitting in the Dot and Imogen sat next to the worried girl twirling her tea bag string deep in thought.

"Holly J. I know I just met you and all, but you seem to have a thing for Declan.", Imogen began. "Not to mention I just met him so…".

"A thing?!", Holly J turned toward the brunette almost angry and offended. When she saw the look on the other girl's face, almost freight and shock all in one, she softened and started to speak, but couldn't get anything out.

"Yeah.", Imogen whispered, her mouth still agape, "Totally a thing." she sipped her tea.

Holly J turned back toward her tea as well and began, "Well, there use to be a…thing.", she breathed.

Imogen smiled, "Well that's something Fiona didn't exactly tell me about you two. Even though I secretly knew it.", she giggled.

Holly J smiled at the memory of her and the fairly wealthy boy. "_Was_…a thing Imogen. There _was_ a thing.".

Imogen glared at Holly J knowingly, unnoticed by the girl. "Well that's my lunch hour.", she gathered her book bag and Degrassi I.D., "So much for Fiona meeting up with us, huh?"

"Oh yeah.", Holly J sympathized, "She totally blew us off." Imogen frowned. "How are...things with you guys?", Holly wanted to know.

"These days, I have no clue.", Imogen divulged, "But I had something to tell her. Maybe be more, I don't know, exciting for us."

"Yeah.", Holly responded absentmindedly, staring at her phone. "Wait,", she snapped into it, "What'd you have to tell her, I may stop by the hotel later.", she suggested.

Imogen looked at her watch and nearly ran to the door. Before opening it she yelled back at the older girl, lounging at the bar, "Degrassi's getting a new school tomorrow!", she laughed. Holly J just stared confusedly.

As Imogen walked into Degrassi, she saw Eli, looking more angsty and emo than ever standing next to video lounge staring angrily at Sav as he gave the mid-day announcements. With this scene being all too familiar Imogen rolled her eyes as she walked up to the boy, ready to hear the problem with the drama club this time.

"Okay, Eli. What won't Simpson let you do this time?", Imogen said knowingly.

"He won't let me announce the new play the drama club's trying to put on.", the boy's eyes never left Sav as he continued speaking.

Imogen shook her head almost annoyed at the fact that she was right about the problem revolving around drama. "Eli,", she began sympathetically, "drama was supposed to be a place to release some endorphins, not be even more stressful.".

"I-I know.", Eli said eagerly with a certain craze in his eyes, "And I'm fine really. He just won't let me announce it because he believes we aren't prepared. Basically, he told us that the plot rocked, but our performers were…way off."

"Wait?", the girl was thrown off, "You're doing a musical?" she laughed.

He laughed along with her, "Release some endorphins right? What makes you happier than a little lovey-dovey, bubbly musical?", the boy stopped laughing abruptly. "But I need some good singers.", he continued and turned away, staring at a specific place. Imogen, following his line of sight, seen Jenna standing at her locker talking with Alli.

"Oh.", Imogen said somewhat understanding things, "You want Jenna to sing. Just ask her!"

"Not that easy.", Eli said staring at the blonde.

"Oh god don't tell me you're crushing on her too, Eli!", Imogen shook her head. "If you want Clare back you can't secretly like Jenna, they're sworn enemies ever since the whole 'stealing Jake' ordeal!"

"That's exactly why it isn't that easy, Imogen. You see, if I'm surrounded by someone that Clare hates 24/7 for the play, she won't come near me. Especially if Jake decides to tag along. Then I'd be mad!", the boy said gathering more craze in his eyes with every syllable. Alli and Jenna started walking toward Eli and Imogen.

"Fuck that. It's about the art now. Here's your chance.", Imogen stated before leaving him to do for himself. Deciding to get things out of the way and just ask Jenna, Eli was prepared to blurt out he sentence before he was cut off by Alli.

"You heard Holly J's back in town? She's throwing a party 'Above the Dot' tomorrow night and it's strictly Degrassi.", the ethnic girl said, turning her head toward Jenna with a little smirk with the final words. She smiled back. "Even though I'm on cultural lockdown and won't be attending.", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. That's cool, but I don't think I'll go I gotta -", the boy was cut off by the AV room door swinging open as Sav emerged.

"Did I just hear you say Holly J's back?", Sav directed toward his little sister.

"Maybe?", she said oozing attitude.

"Oh snap! So that's what all of the flyers for 'Above the Dot' are about. I'm there! Can't wait to see her.", it was Sav's turn to ooze, only this time…desperation. As Sav made his way around the younger teens to finish his presidential rounds, Jenna began to wonder.

"Maybe I can get a gig there tonight.", she thought out loud as she and Alli walked away. Eli died inside.

Nearby, Drew had sat next to his girlfriend and dramatically stretched his arm over Katie's shoulder, yawning loudly and smiling as she got off off of the phone. "Hello, gorgeous. How was your lunch?", Drew asked with a smile.

Katie simply laughed aloud as she stood up and began to walk away with Drew trailing her. "What lunch? With everything I am doing assisting Sav with his presidential induction and what not, plus managing the soccer team's books for our away games…lunch hour is just a period where I don't have to listen to a nagging teacher…not to eat!", she breathlessly finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.", the boy struggled to keep up with his girlfriend, "Slow down.". The girl stopped angrily and turned to look at the frustrated boy and a smile grew on his face. He poked his lips out comedically and closed his eyes, awaiting his girlfriend's lips.

Aggravated, the girl rolled her eyes and looked away, "I don't have time for this, Drew.", with that she walked away. Hearing the frustration in Katie's voice and the fading footsteps Drew opened his eyes and yelled on to her, "But you had time to say no? Perfect!", only to hear the footsteps get further away.

"Drew!", called a familiar voice. "Trouble in paradise?", it continued. Drew spun on his heels and rolled his eyes at the sight of Bianca.

"Not at all. Why?", the boy replied trying his hardest not to look the curly-haired girl in the face.

"Oh. No real reason. I just care about you, D.", Bianca half-laughed pulling Drew's face up to hers by his chin. "What's your next class?", she asked in a low husky voice.

"Bio.", Drew said nonchalantly, finally looking the girl in the eyes and immediately regretting it.

"Yeah? Well I heard that was scheduled in the boiler room today.", she began to sashay away, but didn't get too far before discreetly whispering over her shoulder, "And you don't wanna be late for class.". Bianca smirked to herself as she walked away, knowing that Drew would soon be in boiler room and all hers…fuck Katie.

"Help me. I need new women in my life. And fast.", Drew closed his eyes and prayed to who ever would listen before following closely behind Bianca. He doesn't want to be late for class. ;)

Alli and Clare were in the computer lab early, for they had lunch in the school instead of off-campus. But don't let this fool you. They tried their hardest to stay their separate ways and avoid contact of any kind. "So.", started Clare, "You think you gonna find another 'Johnny'-kind-of-guy' from this joining school?". As the girl said this she laughed awkwardly, but hopeful that another laugh would soon join.

Alli just looked at Claire in awe._ Did she really just try to throw away all the bad blood between us by bringing up one of the biggest mistakes in my high school career?_ Alli thought to herself. She grabbed her iPod, put in her head phones and gave Claire a real intense glare before blasting "My Heart" by Naya Rivera. _This should do the trick._ Alli thought to herself yet again just as Ms. Oh walked in and the bell rang.

AN: PM, REVIEW, FAV, ALERT. Whatever you gotta do. Also...any specific couples we wanna see happen? ((Klaine and Brittana are a MUST due to previous fuckery on Glee, though))


End file.
